Fixing Time
by sara15reader
Summary: When a Time Turner left to the Golden Trio in Albus Dumbledore's Will and hidden by the ministry for a year, things get hard for Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age as she restarts Hogwarts in 1971 with the Marauders, Lily and Snape.


**Fixing Time**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter- not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Time-Turner**

* * *

Hermione stared out the windows of the Hogwarts Express as it pulled them into Hogsmeade Station. Unlike Harry and Ron, she had decided that it was crucial for her to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts and achieve her N.W. instead of taking up the offer to be trainees at the Auror Department. This summer was mainly dedicated to restoring her parents memories and helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts as well as chasing down several Death Eaters.

She knew that even though Voldemort was gone, his message was not. Even now, as she got off the train and helped first years with their luggage, there might have been a meeting of the surviving Death Eaters in one Manor cellar or the other.

Several moments later, when she was silently entering the Great Hall, she witnessed Professor McGonagall rushing up to her.

"Miss Granger, if you could please follow me to my office?", she asked, but did not wait for an answer before turning on her heel and marching off, leaving poor Hermione to race after the already annoyed Headmistress.

"Is something the matter Professor?", Hermione asked, out of breath, when she entered the office. It took a moment for her to notice, but she soon did and saw immediately that Harry and Ron as well as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt were waiting in the room for her.

"It would seem that, Miss Granger, I have been able to catch up on something else left in Albus Dumbledore's Will which was quite cleverly hidden away by the Ministry of Magic at the time", Kingsley replied, sparing Minerva the breath as she was already muttering rather harsh choice-words about the ministry being involved in everyone's business.

"What was it then, seeing as you needed all three of us hear?", Harry asked steadily, a certain aura of authority, that Hermione had never noticed, radiating form around him.

Ron and the Headmistress simply stared at him expectantly.

Noticing that he wasn't going to get anything warmer, he twirled his wand gracefully in his aged hands, when, with a loud pop, a scroll appeared before him and unrolled itself.

Clearing his throat quite loudly, he began reading.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leave to Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger the Golden Time Keeper in hopes that they will select by themselves who to send back and how to mend the mistakes of the past. I also request that they clean the past as they see fit and without the influence of the Ministry and spare as many souls as sense allows them to", Kingsley finished.

"What is the _Golden Time Keeper_ ", Ron was the first to ask.

"Well, Mr Weasley, it is a time turner, only instead of the normal ones issued by the ministry, it is able to go back in decades and also gives the bearer a place in time. For example, if you were to appear in Diagon Alley, January 17th 1962, you would probably appear as someone who didn't exist at all, say Samuel Black, the third son of the Black family who was always homeschooled and decided to suddenly do his N.W. at Hogwarts", Minerva McGonagall replied.

"The N.E. were around in 1962 ?", was all Ron had to say.

"So what you mean is that we would add a new life, which is already set out to History", Hermione asked her.

"Only if you wanted to, then yes", the Professor replied.

"Well, I suggest we send Hermione to 1971", Harry stated calmly.

"Why me Harry, I'm sure you would love to meet your parents", she said.

"We know, but you are the most intelligent and calm-minded out of the three of us not to mention that you have more experience with time-turners than the rest of us", Ron spoke.

"Okay, I will need a portkey to platform nine-and-three-quarters please", Hermione said, causing everyone to stare at her incredulously.

"Now?"

"What about your stuff?"

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Are you alright?"

The questions came flying at her from all directions, even the portraits looked disturbed.

"Yes, I am sure of this and I believe that now would be the perfect time, seeing as it is the start of the school year, not to mention that all my treasured and necessary possessions are in this", Hermione stated, pulling out the

purse she used several times the previous year.

Just minutes later, Hermione was joined at Platform 9 ¾ with her friends and a necklace placed around her neck.

The golden trio hugged with no words said between them.

Hermione then began turning the timeturner year by year.

"Stay safe Hermione and remember us", Harry said and it was the last thing she remembered before a dizziness took over and the world began to spin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope all of you loved this chapter. Expect an update and let me know what I can improve on and what you thought of this awfully rushed chapter. I'm sorry I was watching the Academy Awards while doing this. Did everyone hear hoe the called up the cast of La La Land instead of Moonlight?**


End file.
